Episode 9756 (29th April 2019)
Plot Back from Janice's, Leanne storms over to No.1 to fetch Simon, wanting him to be out of harm's way when Peter drinks himself to death. She's not swayed by Ken's promise to look after the lad. Nick suggests they ask Toyah and Imran to move out of the flat to give Simon a bedroom. Leanne reluctantly agrees. Tim feigns enthusiasm when Sally presents him with a bowl of granola for breakfast. Ken contacts the chairman of Peter's AA group and arranges to attend a meeting with his son to get him on the road to recovery. Leanne raises the subject of Toyah and Imran leaving. Toyah guesses it's Nick's idea but doesn't argue the point. Tim has a check-up and discovers his cholesterol and blood pressure have risen. Toyah and Imran get excited about having a place of their own. Imran goes to see a letting agent friend of his his who'll give them a heads-up on flats before they go online. Changing Leanne and Nick's bedsheets, Toyah finds Wayne's health and safety report on the factory stuffed under the mattress. At the AA meeting, Peter doesn't try to blame his drinking on Carla's disappearance; if not that, he'd have found another excuse. Following the doctor's report, Sally steps up Tim's exercise regime and buys Lycra running gear for a power-walk after work. Leanne rows with Peter about his fall off the wagon. Tracy sticks up for her brother when he makes no attempt to defend himself. Jan buys Mary an expensive bouquet of flowers by way of apology. Tracy is delighted as they can sell them again but Mary keeps them. Toyah confronts Leanne with the report, surmising that Nick stole it from Wayne. A worried Ken books Peter an appointment with Dr Gaddas. As he goes to leave the room, Peter begs him to stay as he'll reach for the nearest drink if left on his own. He cries as Ken hugs him supportively. Leanne insists that Nick be given a chance to explain himself and begs Toyah not to call the police. Toyah questions Leanne's faith in Nick; if he's innocent, he has nothing to be afraid of. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford Guest cast *Howard Lee - Howard Lee *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and Leanne and Nick's bedroom *AA meeting venue Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah discovers Wayne's stolen report in Nick's bedroom; and Ken supports Peter as Carla's absence takes its toll. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,024,654 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes